Stuck in a time laps
by Jackdude3006
Summary: Cody is stuck. And he needs to break out of it. He tries for days, until he realizes this might go to his advantage. The days are getting longer until they hit 2 days. If he screws up, then he gets another chance. Rated MMMMMM for sexual content and other crap like that. And yes, i do know that i spelled laps wrong. Words:*** Ch1: 2,336


**I guess you could say that my ideas come and go. Like how i will prob not finsih Love and Lie. Or how i finsihed a story in a little under a week. Or how this story came to me in the middle of a clas, thinking about shows i used to watch. Or how i am haveing trouble writing Johnny's truth, need like another month or so to gather my thoughts on that one. **

** So this is based of the epp where the ship kept going into the time warp, and Cody is the only one who can do somehing about it. Howver, this time warp lasts 2 days, not 3 hours. **

**And Mr nice Cody isnt so nice any more. Mu hahaha, Mu hahahaha, Mu... forget that, just let me write for you crazy people.**

**Oh yes. One more thing. 24k+ veiws on Johnny's Birthday or not? Congrats to any of you that helped me get there.**

"Hey Cody, are you ready for the bash of the night?"

I sigh to myself as woody tries to act all cool. He really needs to stop listening to Zach. "I guess so, i just need someone to take."

"Well, i gots meself a date."

Who in their right mind would talk like that? Oh right, no one but woody.

"A ham is not a date woodster," says my uninteligent brother, "It is a piece of meat." "Its not a ham." I turn around and look at him with my famous questioning glance. He holds up another peice of meat wrapped up in foil.

"A turky can't be a date either." "Its not a turky!"

"Alright class, settle down. Woody, please put away your deer meat." "ITS NOT DEER!"

The whole class turns to look at woody. "well, woodster, what is it?" "It an aligator."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" i clutch at my ears as i hear the high-picted squeel. "What is that monstroity doing on my ship?"

I write london a note. "It is no-not your ship, it is you dads." I slap my forehead. I still wish that london could read, it would make all of our lives so much easier.

"Cody, be nice to London, London, please dont scream again, and woody... nevermind."

"Mrs. tutweiler, can we tell who we want our dates to be for the dance?"

"well, I guess there is no harm in doing so. Zach, you can go first."

"Well, i guess that it would be this girl i met on an online chat. her name is Maya Bennett."

"Wood, wait, no we already know who you want to take out. Cody, how about you?"

"I would rather not say." "You have to, i can grade you." "Then give me an F, for i will not tell anyone whom i want."

All eyes turn to me in shock. A straight A student would rather recieve and F than telling the one who he has a crush on.

"OOkKAAYYY then, Baily?" "well, he is this cute young man in this class, He is smart in his own way, and he had amazing hair." "Yeah, i got who that was."

"London?" "Well, i could go with Charles, Bobby, Dick, Juan, Charsle, Edward, Edmund, Maddie, or MONEY!" Zach raises his hand.

"London, did you say Maddie, as in Maddie?" "Yeah, i kinda want to try the lesbian game for a while. I have done BDSM, suffered through some gang bangs, and they sucked. now the bukkake was great."

"Mr. Martin! What have you done to the sidewalk out here? It smells like blood, and there are scales everywhere!"

"Mr. Moseby, that was not me."

"Oh, sure," Moseby snared.

"UMM, Mr. Moseby, that was me. I wanted fresh sushi, and i a caught a few fish and cut them like the game Fish Ninja, it worked."

For the millionth time today i turned toward woody.

(Skip time(literally anything important))

"Hey woodster, want to play slip and slide?"

"As long as you can get me a date. I ate my date for tonight."

"sure."

I sit down in the hall and watch zach and woody slide down the balcony. Then i see woody trip zach and zach goes flying over the edge of the ship.

Then woody smiles, and walks away like nothing happened.

I jump up and see that we are already passing by Zach. I run to the emergency bell, and ring it like someone's life depended one. And one does.

"ZACH! WHAT ARE YOU-Cody? why are you ringing the bell?"

"Cuase woody sent Zach flying over the rail, and we are in greatshark land." "... This better not be some sick joke cody."

"Look over the fucking railing then." Both of us walk over and i see Zach simming toward the front of the ship, with three fins after him.

"Sancta stupri cacas. Non in nake eam super tempus. Cacas, cacas, EXCREMENTUM. Venimus Zach!"

"Mr. Moseby, i have never heard you cuss so much, and care for Zach at all. "

"Well your brother has maybe a minute at the most. Lets go and save him."

He and i start running toward the back of the boat, where the harpoons are kept. I pass by Baily and see her legs shaking, and some liquid slowly comeing down her leg. was she masterbating to me, or something?

We make it 2 the harpoon deck, at 2o-clock, with the 2ubing out of place, and each grab 2 harpoons, with 2 sets of harpoons for us 2, and 2 44 Magnums each. We run back toward where zach is and fire. Bang! Bang! Bang! THHHHPPPPTT! Bang!

One shark is hit, then another, then the third one, and then a squid. and to be quite honest, it looked too develish to be giant. Zach swims to the ladder and starts climbing up the side of the boat. Moseby and i start realing in our catch.

"3 Greatwhites, one dolphin with the harpoon sticking out of its eye, and one Squid from Hell." "he certainly looks like hes from hell." "That is their name. They are native to the bottom of the sea, where the sun never hits, but i guess that they are very popular here."

"well, i guess we will be eating these tonight then?" "nope, this will serve us for the next week or so. did you bother to mesure the sharks?" "no."

I gather the mesurments. one is 22 feet, one is 14 feet, and the last is 17 feet. The dolphin was 7 feet. The squid ended up being 6 feet longer than our biggest shark.

"Holy shit! that is what was chasing me?"

I look up and see zach standing there with a bleeding foot.

"Yes and no. You had 2 of these sharks, and adolphin. Somehow this 22 foot one was underneath of you, and we dont know where the squid from hell came from." "he certainly looks like hes from hell." "That is their name. They are native to the bottom of the sea, where the sun never hits, but i guess that they are very popular here." "Oh."

"You are lucky you survived young man, now go wash up and Get ready for tonight."

I leave moseby and start walking back toward my dorm when i walk past one of the storeroom closets.

"Oh, cooodddyyyy!" I slowly open the door and see something that shocks me. Baily is on the ground with her face in a mop, he legs spread open with 2 fingers in her pussy, and 3 soaked pairs of painties. well, 2 pairs, the other one is a thong.

i close the door and walk to my room. I open my bathroom, and pull down my pants. I am staring at my 9 inch cock start to grow. I grab it, sit down on the toilet, and start jacking off.

About 3 minute pass when i hear my phone buzz, so i stop what i am doing, and look at the picture Zach sent me. "Maya, and anit she beautiful?"

I feel my cock go harder than a rock. maya is sitting in the ground with her painties in her mouth, a dildo up her pussy, and her fingers up her ass.

I hold my phone in my right hand, grab my cock with my left, and start stroking it again.

3 minutes pass and i have to groan. Cum flies everywhere. On my phone, my face, my chest, my dick, on the floor, on the cealing, and all over my pants. Shit.

(Time skip)

"And we are passing over the triangle in 40 minuets. Get ready!"

"Bailey, can i dance with you?" "No." "Just this once? Please?" "No, but we can play thrity-seven minuets in heaven."

"Ok..."

We are locked in the closet, and start leaving little kisses down bailey's neck, and then i stop.

"Hey bailey, why were you pumping off to me?" She pulls back, with a goofy grin on her face, grabs on hand and makes me kneel on the ground. She moves my hand toward her pussy. I hit a material, and then i feel a wet spot. I pull back her panites and see a mound of hair. And its brown for some odd reason.

I let my fingers explore as i try to find her pussy. she pulls her drees off while im still playing with her psuuy lips. I look up and see no bra is one either.

I watch her as her hands tavel down to my pants. she unbuckles my pants, and then pulls down my boxers.

"Its kind of small."

"That is 9 inches!"

"Im used to at least 14-16 inches and about as thick as an orange."

"What!"

"Well, what else do you expect a girl needing to explore to do? look at porn? I did the next best thing. I lost my virginity."

"To whom might i ask?"

"His name was buttercup and he was the best horse i ever had. His cum kind of tasted like butterscotch too."

"You. Fucked. A. Horse?"

"Oh yes, and it was nice, and the cum kept me going for a while. That is what i have my mom and dad ship to me every once and a while. I say that we need it for a project, but i just fill it up in my dildo's and then fuck myself again, or i drink it for a day, or i use that as my body lotion, and every once and a while, i bathe in it. I mean, one of his cum sessions is at least 3 gallons, and i am sent about 10 every two months."

"And how did this happen?"

"well one day, while everyone was at the fair, i was to take care of all the animals. So i did my normal routine, but this time i wasnt wearing any clothes. So i went into buttercup's pen and and bent down to pick out his carrots for the day. I turned back around, and saw an odd gleam in his eyes, so i stuck each one of the carrots up my pussy and gave them to him.

I bent back down and saw the sun go out, the horse hoofs land on either side of me, and then a presence near my pussy. Even if i wanted to stop, well he had me in his grasp. so he slowly entered my pussy, and i can honstly say that i ahve never felt so much pain.

well after baout 10 minutes of me crying out in pain he stopped fucking me, then i realized that there was something dripping down my leg. Buttercup cummed inside me. It too me a little while to learn to walk again, and i found out that horse cum is accually realy good for the female body, and you cant get pregnant.

So two days later i went back out and took his dick in my mouth, this time i choked becuase i swallowed kst of hhis cock. It was wonderful feeling all that cumm go down my throat and down my face. "

"W

"H

"A

"T.

"T

"H

"E.

"F

"U

"C

"K

"I

"N

"G.

"H

"E

"L

"L?"

after about another minute of me telling her i was done, my ccok had a better idea it grew in her hand, and then she took it in her mouth.

Up and down, Up and down, Up and down. she pulls her head off my cock.

"Cum on me." I stroke my cock and then my jizz goes all over her face and tits.

I close my eyes for just a few seconds.

"Hey Cody, are you ready for the bash of the night?"

"Gahhh! Woody, what the fuck are you doing in here?"

"um, i am waiting for you to answer, and stop stroaking your cock."

I look around me and see that i am indeed back in the class room.

"How?" i wisper to myself.

"Hi cody!"

"bailey, can i speak to you for a few minutes?"

"Sure."

after explaining what i remeber, i see Bailey blush.

"Cody, you have quite an imagination." and she walks back to her seat.

"Zach!"

"Yes cody?"

"Come over here."

Zach walks over and i ask him how his foot in doing.

"What in the hell are you talking about cody? my foot is just fine" and he walks back to his seat.

"What in the fuck?"

**That is the end o ch 1. I hope i did ok, and made some of you very confused when i brought in the fact of beastiality. Great wasnt it? Much longer than ch 1 of Uninterested. 401 words. granted, this might be too long. well, i have PTC tomorrow and i have to be there. My teachers are going to chew me out on every missing assignment, and i wont be able to write for a few days. if i di, then yall are extreamly lucky.**

**The laing that was present: "Sancta stupri cacas. Non in nake eam super tempus. Cacas, cacas, EXCREMENTUM. Venimus Zach!" means: "Holy fucking shit. He will not nake it on time. shit, shit, Shit. We are coming Zach!". It is latin. so i hope you all enjoy the rest of your lives, and tell me any good shows that you want me to write about. ch:1-12. any ch's withen there i can do. words: 200-1200. And maybe more if i can get my mind into the story.**

**Check me out on youtube: Jackdude3006, and send me a PM. That is all peeeps. love yall (authors say that a lot) and see yall next week.**


End file.
